Mi Peor Error
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Juvia, Lucy, Levy son humilladas por gajeel,natsu y gray porque dicen que son débiles y no saber defenderse así que ellas tomas una decisión irse del gremio para hacerse fuertes y no volver a ser humilladas por ellos y para demostrarles que si son fuertes .Cuando ellas 3 se van el gremio los culpan por haber perdido a las chicas y por ser tontos que no sabían que ellas los amaban
1. Chapter 1

**Mi peor error**

**Prologo **

Juvia, Lucy, Levy son humilladas por gajeel,natsu y gray porque dicen que son débiles y no saber defenderse así que ellas tomas una decisión irse del gremio para hacerse fuertes y no volver a ser humilladas por ellos y para demostrarles que si son fuertes .

Cuando ellas 3 se van el gremio los culpan por haber perdido a las chicas y por ser tontos que no sabían que ellas los amaban cuando recapacitaron las buscan pero no las encuentran así que se dan por vencidos pero todavía tienen esperanzas en volverlas encontrar.

Pero qué pasaría si ellas tres se presentan en los juegos mágicos pero con un gremio diferente.

.

.

.

Vamos a una misión minna _ grito Lucy enseñando el papel de la misión

No queremos _ respondió natsu y gray.

Porque _ pregunto Lucy

Eres débil, según tú cuando necesitas dinero para tu renta, la misión la completamos nosotros no tú – respondió natsu.

Eres débil igual que juvia necesitan que las salven en cualquier momento, igual como una dama en apuros jaja aunque no nos llegan a los talones _ dijo gray con una sonrisa burlona.

Lucy, juvia y Levy tienen un parentesco en lo débiles que son, necesitan incrementar su poder mágico, cuando sean fuertes vengan y demuéstrenlos_ dijo gajeel con una sonrisa torcida.

Las chicas mientras estaban escuchando lo que decían las personas que aman, estaba llorando por todas las cosas que ellos decían de ellas así que salieron corriendo del gremio rumbo a sus casas, para desahogarse.

Todo el gremio estaba completamente en silencio, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que gray,natsu,gajeel habían dicho y como destrozaron a las chicas con sus palabras , las chicas de todo el gremio empezaron a sacar una aura oscuro e iban directo a golpearlos.

**Bueno minna este es un nuevo fanfic, diría que es de mi hermana, ya que soy yo las que lo modifico pero me da gusto ayudarle, espero que les guste el prólogo, espero que les guste, acepto opiniones, criticas.**

**Le regalan un review a la historia de mi hermana: 3**

**Se despide juvia **


	2. 2 capitulo 2 Error

**Mi peor error **

**By: fullbuster juvia **

**Parejas: ?**

**Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen les pertenecen a nuestro HIRO MASHIMA pero la historia shii :3**

**Capítulo 1# ERROR **

Era un día tranquilo en fairy tail, todos estaban riendo, platicando amenamente, y algunos que otros bebiendo (cana xD) , erza no estaba con su equipo ella había ido a una misión clase S y no se encontraba en el gremio.

Minna vamos a una misión _ llego corriendo Lucy a donde estaba su equipo sentado.

No queremos _ dijeron al unísono gray y natsu.

Porque _ pregunto Lucy

Eres débil, según tú cuando necesitas dinero para tu renta, la misión la completamos nosotros no tú – respondió natsu.

Eres débil igual que juvia necesitan que las salven en cualquier momento, igual como una dama en apuros jaja aunque no nos llegan a los talones _ dijo gray con una sonrisa burlona.

Lucy, juvia y Levy tienen un parentesco en lo débiles que son, necesitan incrementar su poder mágico, cuando sean fuertes vengan y demuéstrenlos_ dijo gajeel con una sonrisa torcida.

Las chicas mientras estaban escuchando lo que decían las personas que aman, estaba llorando por todas las cosas que ellos decían de ellas así que salieron corriendo del gremio rumbo a sus casas, para desahogarse.

Natsu, gray y gajeel no sabía lo que venía iban a sufrir demasiado van a llorar como nunca lo han hecho y todo por su estupidez, idiotismo y muchas cosas más.

Todo el gremio estaba en un silencio demasiado incomodo nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, las chicas se levantaron de su asiento enojadas por lo que les hicieron a sus amigas y se fueron directo a donde estaban ellos tres.

Que son estúpidos o que _ grito cana enojada.

Porque tan enojada cana solamente les dijimos la verdad _ dijo gray con voz tranquila.

Que me calme pedazo de inútil, por al menos sabes lo que dijiste _ pregunto cana con una aura oscura a su alrededor.

Sí que eran débil _ respondió gray.

Sabes te diré algo mago de hielo espero que nunca tengas una familia pobre de la persona que este a tu lado, ya me imagina cuando te cases con alguien y al mes ella te va engañar con otro tu no sirves para tener una familia, ojala que en tu vida te quedes solo oíste SOLO acabas de perder a la persona que te ama con todo su corazón que te quiere por tus defectos no por tus virtudes, cualquier chica se fija en ti por ser famoso en el gremio, te quieren por el dinero , te quieren enganchar con cualquier cosa para que la mantengas ,juvia no es como esas zorras que andan tras de ti, ella te quiere de verdad, te ama con todo el paquete completo , con ella podías tener la familia que tanto deseabas pero siempre tu orgullo y tu ego estaba primero que tus sentimientos, sé que tu amas a juvia a tu forma pero acabas de perderla estúpido entra en razón, ahora si tu maestra Ur viviera estaría decepcionada de ti _ termino de hablar cana aún estaba demasiado enojada así que iba a tratar de poner a razonar a esos 3 idiotas.

Gray había queda en silencio, estaba en shock por todo lo que le había dicho cana, él siempre quería una familia y si amaba a juvia a su manera pero luego empezó a recordar todo lo que dijo y recordó la imagen de juvia llorando por su estupidez, salió corriendo del gremio directo a buscarla en cualquier lugar, no quería perder a otra persona por su estupidez y menos juvia todos menos ella.

Todos en el gremio se quedaron sorprendidos por como salió gray del gremio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Natsu _ dijo mirajane con su sonrisa pero traía una aura oscura.

Porque demonios le dijiste eso a Lucy eres estúpido o lo eres de nacimiento acabas de perder a tu pareja estúpido que pasaría si ella se fuera con otro hombre se enamorara de él se casaran y tuvieran hijos y te dejara atrás como el recuerdo de su mejor amigo ella te ama estúpido dragón apoco nunca te diste cuenta acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida o de existencia así que haces aquí parado ve a buscarla antes de que la pierdas_ termino de decir mirajane son una sonrisa.

Gajeel tu también vas por el camino de natsu que esperas para ir a pedirle perdón a ella que la quieres perder a mano de otras personas ve y búscala AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ _ grito mira en modo satan soul.

A-AYE – gritaron los dos y salieron corriendo del gremio buscando a sus respectivas parejas.

**Con gray **

Juvia donde demonios estas_ dijo gray en un susurro mientras estaba corriendo buscando a la maga de agua.

Busque en todos los lugares que le gusta aun no puedo dar contigo donde estas juvia necesito remediar mi error, no puedo soportar en perderte eras la única persona que logro entrar en mi corazón y la persona que amo, donde estas maldita sea no vayas a cometer una estupidez juvia _ dijo gray aun mientras corría y luego paro en seco.

Fairy hills ella debe estar ahí _ se dio la vuelta y se fue rumbo a fairy hills aunque lo castigara erza por meterse en el sagrado dormitorio de las chicas valía la pena sufrir.

**Con natsu **

Lucy espero que estés en tu casa_ dijera mientras volaba por los aires con happy.

Llegue al departamento de Lucy y no estaba ella su aroma en el departamento había indicado que ella había estado ahí hace unas horas, pero en donde estás el único lugar en donde puedes estar es fairy hills _ dijo natsu corriendo hacia la ventana e irse rumbo a fairy hills.

Espérame luce necesito aclarar muchas cosas contigo _ dijo en voz baja

**Con gajeel **

Enana voy por ti aunque me digas que me odias y todo lo que quieres desahogarte necesito que me perdones, nunca me había gustado una chica eres la primera pero no quiero perderte con mi estupidez espero que estés ahí en fairy hill _ dijo gajeel corriendo rumbo a el santuario de las chicas.

Al parecer a los chicos su destino esta en fairy hill pero tendrán un obstáculo demasiado grande y con ellos se arrepentirán todo su existencia de vida.

Al parecer las chicas no se encontraban en el lugar donde ellos esperaban en dónde están? Nadie sabe el paradero de esas 3 chicas.

**Bueno minna hubo una falla de internet en mi casa y dure sin internet una hora y aproveche en hacer el capítulo, gracias nunca pensé que tan rápido iba tener review me alegro demasiado bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo espero que les guste apenas lo acabo de terminar y lo iba a subir el martes pero mejor no y lo subi hoy.**

**Me regalan reviews :3**

**Capitulo II # ADIOS**

**Se despide juvia **

**¡ ja ne!**


	3. Adios

**Mi peor error**

**Palabras: 1832**

**By: fullbuster juvia**

**Pareja: ¿NALU? ¿GRUVIA? ¿GALE?**

**Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen a nuestro querido HIRO MASHIMA pero la historia shii :3**

**Capitulo anterior **

Al parecer a los chicos su destino está en fairy hill pero tendrán un obstáculo demasiado grande y con ellos se arrepentirán todo su existencia de vida.

Al parecer las chicas no se encontraban en el lugar donde ellos esperaban en dónde están? Nadie sabe el paradero de esas 3 chicas.

**Capitulo# 2 ADIOS **

Al parecer el destino de los chicos se unía en la residencia de fairy hills pero será demasiado tarde para remediar su terrible error que cometieron hace unas horas pero que sucederá con las chicas.

**LUCY POV**

Las chicas están demasiado tristes, cuando sucedió hace unas horas todo el problema con ellos, caminamos sin rumbo a la estación de trenes , tomamos una decisión irnos del gremio no queríamos ser una carga para los otros miembros de fairy tail, tal vez tenían razón que éramos débiles pero no eran para que nos trataran así de esa manera, conozco nuestras capacidades de nuestra magia pero juvia es más fuerte que yo pero no era para que gray la acusara de débil y más cuando las personas que amamos nos dijeron eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo, tal vez les haga feliz sabiendo que nos fuimos de ahí , la decisión de irnos no fue por lo que nos hicieron los chicos es porque queremos ser más fuertes para que no nos vuelvan a llamar débiles pero no queremos formar parte de fairy tail ,fue nuestra familia, son demasiado cálidos para una bienvenida de un nuevo integrante pero cuando regresemos de nuestro viaje o si es que regresamos les demostraremos que ya no somos las niñas que antes nos conocieron, seremos más fuerte que ellos y les haremos tragar sus palabras.

Llegamos a la estación de trenes, no nos fijamos que destino era solamente queríamos estar lejos de magnolia, duramos como 5 min paradas esperando nuestro tren cuando llego nos subimos, acomodamos nuestras maletas y nos sentamos juvia estaba viendo por última vez el paisaje de magnolia, pero vi como en su rostro empezaron a salir lágrimas ,sabia como se sentía juvia pero yo sé que ella es demasiado fuerte pero es muy débil con sus sentimientos y Levy está apoyada en el hombro de juvia con los ojos cerrados pero también estaba llorando no soporto verlas así de frágiles, me haría más fuerte para protegerlas de cualquier mal, a partir de hoy empieza nuestra aventura y una nueva vida.

Paso el tiempo no supe cuando me quede dormida, me desperté con el pitido del tren me acomode bien el en sillón y vi como juvia y Levy estaban profundamente dormidas pero aún tenía que despertarlas.

Juvia, Levy despierten ya llegamos a nuestro destino _ dije con un tono de voz elevado para que me escuchen.

Mmmm 5 minutos más _ me dijo juvia y Levy al mismo tiempo.

**(N/A awww me acuerdo cuando mi mama me va a levantar para ir a la secu jaja :3)**

LEVANTENSE QUE YA LLEGAMOS _ grite como disfrute ver eso.

Q-que donde estamos? _ pregunto Levy ya que se había caído del sillón por el grito.

Aun no lo sé _ dije un poco nerviosa no sabía en donde habíamos llegado solamente tomamos cualquier boleto para irnos lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Pues que esperamos para averiguar en donde estamos o piensan quedarse paradas a mitad del pasillo? _ pregunto juvia mientras estaba sacando su maleta, me impresiono que no estuviera hablando en tercera persona.

Bueno vámonos _ dije mientras caminábamos rumbo a la salida del tren.

Cuando bajamos al fin del tren y nos quedamos sorprendidas la ciudad era enorme y hermosa ya estaba atardeciendo se veía la apuesta de sol e iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad así que nos fuimos adentrando a la ciudad y con el dinero que teníamos rentamos una departamento un poco grande diría yo que de lujo, nos instalamos.

El departamento tenía 4 habitaciones cada uno con su ropero, con su baño, la cocina era de color negra espaciosa ahora si podía cocinar perfectamente, el piso era de madera pero brillaba de lo limpio así que fui a investigar más el departamento. **(N/A si se dan cuenta no se describir el departamento es que no sé cómo )**

Cuando terminamos de ordenar y acomodarnos en nuestra habitación, me fui directo a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador y estaba lleno (ya se imaginan que tipo de departamento es) así que decidí hacer una buena comida y prepare espagueti con albóndigas y un vaso de jugo, serví la comida y la lleve a la mesa y llame a las chicas.

Me impresionan que no han tocado el tema de los chicos pero espero que siga así quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa sincera llena de alegría.

Llegaron Levy y juvia junto a la mesa y se sentaron y empezaron a comer me alagaron sobre la comida y empezamos a contra cualquier cosa, estábamos platicando amenamente hasta que alguien toco el timbre, me levante y fui a abril la puerta.

Juvia y Levy me miraron un poco extrañadas ya que ninguna conocía a nadie de esta ciudad y nos fijamos muy bien de que nadie conocido nos viera aquí, así que decidí abrir la puerta y me sorprendí ver a esa persona ahí parada en la puerta.

Sting y rogué _ dije en un susurro mientras ellos me miraban con una sonrisa.

Mira quien nos encontramos aquí y diría que son nuestras vecinas jaja que irónico no rogué _ dijo Sting con una irada burlona igual que su sonrisa.

Lucy quien es _ escuche la voz de mis compañeras acercándose a la puerta así que no me dio más remedio que dejarlos entrar al apartamento.

Juvia y Levy son Sting y rogué junto con sus gatitos_ dije y al final agregue un suspiro.

Las vimos pasar en el vestíbulo del hotel pero que hacen aquí si su lugar es en su gremio fairy tail _ dijo rogué mirándonos fijamente.

Creo deberíamos sentarnos es una larga historia _ dijo juvia con una mirada determinante.

Cuando se sentaron Sting y rogué les contamos la historia de que nos pasó y cuál fue el motivo de irnos de ahí, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que se enojaron con todos e iban directos a darle su merecido.

Son estúpidos esos tres o qué? _ grito Sting con su ceño fruncido.

Déjalos en paz nosotros tomamos esa decisión y creo que es la correcta _ dije con una mirada triste.

Bueno y se fueron sin decir nada pero creo que o tienen trabajo y gremio verdad _ nos preguntó rogué.

Si _ dijimos al unísono las tres.

Bueno que tal si se unen a nuestro gremio, las ayudaremos a entrenar para que les pateen en trasero a esos tres _ dijo Sting mirando fijamente a juvia con un leve sonrojo.

Uuuuuhh parece que a Sting le intereso juvia jaja hare lo posible para que ellos estén juntos aun sabiendo los sentimientos de ella están débiles ya tengo un plan _ sonreí de manera traviesa.

Bueno ya que necesitamos un trabajo, entrenar y sobre todo un gremio con el que podamos contar claro que aceptamos VERDAD chicas _ sonreí ocultando mi sonrisa malvada.

Entonces vengan con nosotros para anunciar su llegada y su ingreso _ dijo Sting saliendo del departamento esperándonos en la entrada pero aun su mirada fija en juvia pero tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

Voltee hacia donde se encontraba juvia y me sorprendió que la vi con un tierno sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas por la mirada fija de Sting en juvia.

Esto será interesante _susurre lo más bajo posible.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos como unos 7 minutos y por fin pudimos ver el edificio del gremio de sabertooth y cuando llegamos nos adentramos al lujoso gremio.

Llegamos _ gritaron Sting y rogué.

Todos salieron al darles la bienvenida a los dos dragones slayers pero luego nos miraron un poco desafiantes, vi como juvia se escondía atrás de Sting y le agarraba la playera, y Levy se escondió atrás de rogué, y yo donde me escondía estaba nerviosa hasta que hablo Sting seriamente.

Bueno les tengo una noticia a partir de hoy estas tres chicas se unirán al gremio y las ayudaremos a entrenar _ dijo Sting mirando a todos los presentes de la sala.

Porque _ pregunto orga quien estaba sentado en un sillón.

Nosotras tres les contamos la historia sobre lo sucedido y ellos con mucho gusto aceptaron y a partir de hoy empieza a cambiar nuestros destinos, tal vez gray, gajeel y natsu no eran los ideales en ser nuestras parejas o quien sabe pero estoy feliz de haberlos visto y que nos brindaran su apoyo y su hospitalidad en el gremio, a partir de cuentas no son demasiados malos como fairy tail los describía.

**FIN DEL POV **

La carta que habían dejado Lucy, juvia y Levy era para makarov cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido mando unos grupos a buscar a las chicas a cualquier lado , los chicos buscaban como locos desesperados a su respectivas parejas, ya se habían dado cuenta de su error pero fue demasiado tarde , las chicas ya se había ido, cuando regresaron los grupos no las encontraron, erza les había dado la paliza de su visa a los chicos por la mayor estupidez en su vida desde ahí han pasado 1 año y medio y ningún signo de vida de las chicas pero su mayor sorpresa es que los juegos mágicos regresan otra vez pero con algunos que otras modificaciones.

La mayor sorpresa de fairy tail es que se volverán a reencontrar, pero ellas ya no son las mismas personas alegres que conocieron en su vida, ahora que pasara con los chicos las seguirán amando o ya tiene otras parejas nadie sabe.

Juvia, Lucy, Levy odiaran a fairy tail o solamente a gray, gajeel y natsu que es lo que pasara y además al parecer las chicas ¿tendrán novio?

**Bueno minna tal vez tenga tiempo que no subí el otro capítulo, sobre la historia de SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARTE lo subiere dentro de una semana es que estoy muy atareada sobre las materias y sobre un examen de mate ya que casi no va bien el aquellos exámenes y necesito estudiar les prometo que lo subí, puede que hasta sea doble.**

**Bueno les dejo el capítulo espero que les guste este cap está hecho por mí ya que mi querida hermana no lo hizo y yo lo hice mientras estaba escuchado música, saben con la música te inspiras más y así salió esta cap, dejen sus reviews, opiniones onegai se los pido.**

**Capitulo # 3 Aviso y Reencuentro **

**Me regalan reviews: 3**

**Se despide juvia **

**¡ ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi peor error **

**Capitulo # 4 "Aviso"**

**Capitulo anterior **

Han pasado año y medio y ningún signo de vida de aquellas chicas, pero la sorpresa es que regresaran los juegos mágicos. La mayor e las sorpresas es que se llevara fairy tail es que se reencontraran con sus amigas o tal vez parejas.

**Capítulo 4**

Juvia, Levy levántense_ les decía Lucy mientras las trataba de levantar para poder irse a desayunar.

_No lu-chan déjame 5 minutos mas _ dijo Levy mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

_juvia quiere seguir durmiendo _ dijo juvia imitando la misma acción de Levy.

_despierten ya saben cómo se pone Sting, al saber que han llegado tarde a la reunión _ dijo Lucy mientras trataba de convencerlas.

Juvia empezó a levantarse, mientras trataba de quitarse el edredón de sabanas que tenía encima.

_bueno días Lucy _ dijo juvia mientras bostezaba y se levantaba; y se iba al baño a ducharse y hacer su aseo personal.

_ Levy-chan por favor levántate y te comprare cualquier libro que quieres _ dijo Lucy tratando de convencerla.

_ya lo dijiste lu-chan _ dijo Levy adormilada, mientras se levantaba de la suave, acolchonada y calientita camita.

Juvia ya termino de desocupar el baño _ dijo juvia mientras salía con un vestido de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

_**Después de 10 minutos **_

Las tres acaban de terminar de desayunar y ya iban rumbo al gremio, para ir a la dichosa reunión, que convoco el maestro.

_Ya llegamos _ dijo Lucy mientras abría las puertas del gremio con una sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver que todos estaban reunidos y sus semblantes decía que era algo serio.

_ Juvia se pregunta qué pasa?_ dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

_Digan algo, me poner nerviosa _ dijo Levy mientras mostraba su nerviosismo.

_ pasen y siéntense, necesitamos hablar con ustedes _ dijo Sting mientras que su cara reflejaba una seriedad intensa.

_Sé que ustedes llegaron hace un año y medio, entrenaron cono nosotros pero… hoy nos avisaron que están de vuelta los juegos mágicos y nosotros vamos a participar _ dijo rogué mientras miraba fijamente a las chicas.

_C-Como _dijo Lucy temiendo lo peor.

_Lo siento Lucy, tienen que participar, además se modificaron las reglas _ dijo Sting.

_¿cómo es que modificaron las reglas? _ pregunto Levy mientras su miedo se apoderaba de ella.

_El problema es que ahora el equipo ya no es de 5 ahora es de 7 integrantes, porque quieren hacer los juegos más emocionantes _ respondió rufus mientras memorizaba un libro.

_Tenemos que participar?_ pregunto juvia, mientras pensaba quieres iban a participar.

_Bueno nosotros tomamos una decisión y el equipo será formado por: Rogué, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Lucy, Juvia y Yo _ dijo Sting mientras estaba mirando a todos.

_juvia tiene que participar junto con Lucy-san pero y Levy-chan _ pregunto juvia confundida.

_ Juvia y lu-chan ellos decidieron como está formado el quipo, además puede que me haya practicado mi magia y me haya hecho un poco fuerte, pero tengo miedo de participar, prefiero apoyarlos desde las gradas_ dijo Levy mientras daba un suspiro de alivio.

_ Bueno ya que todos están de acuerdos, mañana en la mañana viajaremos para registrarnos _ dijo Sting mientras se levantaba del sillón.

_ ¿Cómo?, ya van a hacer los juegos mágicos y cuando pensaban decirnos _ grito Lucy mientras espantaba las aves cerca del gremio.

_ Lo sentimos Lucy-sama pero no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar ustedes_ dijo yukino con una calma.

_Bueno ya que el monst… dijo Lucy se calmó, vamos a empacar para irnos mañana _ dijo Sting mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

_**En el departamento de las chicas**_

_ Así que de nuevo regresan los juegos mágicos, nos volveremos a encontrar con los demás _ dijo Lucy mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

_ juvia no quiero verlos, solo de recordar sus palabras, a juvia le duele _dijo mientras su mirada estaba fija en el piso.

_Chicas no se desanimes, además nos volvimos fuertes y tenemos más confianza en nuestras magias _ dijo Levy mientras trataba de levantar el ánimo de sus amigas, aunque a ella también le dolía verlo de nuevo.

_Si hemos pasado cosas sumamente dolorosas, ahora es nuestro turno de sonreír _ dijo Lucy mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

_Hemos entrenado y soportado cosas inesperadas, ya nos toca demostrarle a todos que ya no somos aquellas débiles, eso es lo que piensa juvia _ dijo mientras levantaba su mirada y mostraba determinación en su mirada.

_Empaquemos para irnos _ dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba y se iba a su respectiva habitación.

_**Mientras tanto… en Fairy Tail **_

Mocosos como ya sabrán los juegos mágicos están de nuevo y ahora el quipo ya no es de 5 personas ahora son 7 así que este es el equipo: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel , Laxus, Elfman _ dijo makarov mientras se sentaba en la barra.

-Les demostraremos que nos volvimos más fuertes y le demostrare a Lucy… _no término de decir natsu ya que recordó aquella rubia y con ojos achocolatados.

_Miren sé que ustedes cometieron una estupidez, pero nosotros nunca nos rendiremos en tratar de buscarlas, y haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlas, pero lo que necesito sabes es ¿de verdad están arrepentidos? Y si fuera así ¿Qué tal con este tiempo se enamoraron de otra persona? ¿Qué harían? _ preguntaba makarov, mientras veía como las miradas de gajeel, gray y natsu se oscurecían.

_Haría todo lo posible, para recuperarla, la perdí una vez y si la encuentro no pienso perderla otra vez _ dijo gray mientras recordaba aquel suceso doloroso.

_ No pienso dejar que otra persona, tenga a Lucy, ellas es mi _ dijo natsu mientras salía al flote su posesividad.

_No dejaría que nadie la toque, esa enana es mía gehee _ dijo gajeel mientras comía un trozo de metal.

Eso es todo mocosos, luchen por ellas _ dijo makarov mientras saltaba y se iba rumbo a su oficina.

_**Al día siguiente…en el tren **_

_¿Cuánto falta para llegar ¿ _pregunto Sting mientras estaba tirado en el asiento del tren.

_Todavía nos falta mucho Sting-sama _ respondía yukino mientras le salía una gotita de sudor.

Ahhggg _ balbuceaba Sting mientras trataba de hacer todo lo posible para no devolver el desayuno de la mañana.

_Pobre abejita, no soporta el transporta _ se burlaba Lucy mientras veía a Sting.

Lucy-sama, juvia-sama y Levy-sama les quería preguntarle algo, si el los juegos mágicos nos encontráramos con su antiguo gremio ¿Qué harían? ¿Regresaran con ellos? _ pregunto yukino mientras si mirada mostraba seriedad.

_a juvia le aterra volver a verlo, pero no pienso esconderme para siempre _ aclaro juvia mientras decía con determinación su respuesta.

_Me aterra volver a ver a gajeel, pero es muy cierto lo que dijo juvia, no hay que seguir escondiéndonos, tarde o temprano, nos encontraríamos_ dijo Levy mientras veía fijamente a yukino.

_ La idea a de volver a ver a Natsu es doloroso, pero me canse de ser salvada una y mil veces, ahora quiero enseñarles que tan fuerte me convertí yo y mis espíritus _ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Al parecer no se la van a poner fácil, a ellos tres _ dijo yukino con una tenue sonrisa.

-No, nos hicieron sufrir, ahora nos toca a nosotros, ahora se volteo el juego – dijo Levy mientras tenía una sonrisa.

-Es hora de que ellos vengan y nos pidan perdón _ dijo Lucy mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

__**A partir de ahora; comienza el juego**_ _ dijeron las tres al unísono y con una sonrisa maléfica.

_**Hola mina-san cuanto tiempo que no actualizo este fanfic, bueno aprovechando que tuve un problema con mi bendito internet, tuve el tiempo de escribirlo y pasarlo a Word. Así que aquí esta, espero que les guste, lamento mucho la tardanza.**_

_**Ahh se me olvida, mi otra cuenta de fanfiction se la pase a mi amiga así que ella tiene temporalmente esa cuenta, que por cierto cambio el nombre creo que es Hime Fullbuster, actualizo uno de sus song-fic se llama Say something, espero que le den una leída.**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

"_**Reencuentro" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Se despide juvia **_

.


End file.
